All I Need
by JilyLoverLunax
Summary: Alexandria Harper and James Potter are best friends, but what happens when the two of them develop feelings for the other? Next Gen fanfiction. James Sirius/OC Contains swearing, and a slash pairing. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I open my eyes and look around. My senses become assaulted with the smell and sight of fields and fields of bright flowers… Tulips, daisies, roses, lilies, frangipanis, and many other flowers I don't even know the names of.

Then my eyes focused on something else … The face of James Sirius Potter.

Oh, damn. I cast my eyes around once more knowing full well that I wouldn't find anything recognisable around me. After all, this was James Potter's dream. I sighed, and closed my eyes as he turned and saw me standing there.

Few things you might need to know about me…

The name is Alexandria Erin Harper.

I'm a witch… As in I can do magic and spells and stuff. Who knew, right?

I'm not your ordinary witch.

See if you haven't already figured out… I can walk dreams… Other people's dreams. Also, the only people that know this is my best friend Dominique Gabrielle Weasley and my brother and sister; Sophia and Ethan. We're triplets.

"Dria?" I opened my eyes as I heard him whisper my name and smiled weakly over at him. "Hey James". He then walked up and stood extremely close to me; smirking down at me. I was worried. Believe me if you'd seen that smirk before… You would be frightened too.

I let out a muffled scream of protest as his lips met mine and his fingers tangled in my hair. To be completely honest, it felt nice… Oh, who am I kidding? It was amazing. But I couldn't kiss James; no way.

I put my hands against his chest and shoved him with all my might. I giggled when he fell over. James peeked up at me from the ground and sighed, a small smirk on his face. "Thanks, Dria".

"No problemo Jimmy" I laughed. I was the only person that James ever let call him 'Jimmy'. All of a sudden he rose to his feet and turned serious. "Alex, can I ask you something?"

I was shocked by his sudden change but shrugged and said, "Sure James" anyway. He stepped forward, close to me and put his hands on my shoulders holding me in place. "Why won't you give me a chance?" he said, looking me in the eye with his smouldering gaze. "I mean you know I like you…" he drifted into silence and just waited for me to answer. I bit my lip and had to look away.

"I don't want to talk about this James". I didn't exactly want to tell him about my feelings. He was one of my closest friends and I trusted him but I couldn't tell him that I liked him, mainly because there was no way I could trust him with my heart. After all I had seen what he did to all the other girls. He broke their hearts… And I didn't want that to happen to me.

He reached over and put his hand underneath my chin, lifting my face up so that my eyes had to meet his. "Tell me Dria".

Looking at his dark golden eyes, sort of like caramel sauce (yum!), had me losing my resistance. "I can't trust you…" My mouth blurted and I swore. Thank you, mouth for first consulting with brain before spewing out whatever you want to. Darn word vomit. Sometimes it was as if someone gave me Veritaserum… James immediately looked away from me, but not before I saw the hurt in his eyes. He turned away from me and walked over to the flowers behind me.

"J-James?" I stammered. He ignored me. I walked over and held onto his hand. "James… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that I swear".

"But it was the truth, wasn't it Alexandria?" he replied, not even looking at me. I flinched; he never uses my full first name. Ever. I bit my lip, hard. I couldn't lie to James.

He sighed and moved further away from me. "Just… leave" he said in a harsh voice that brought tears to my eyes. And just like that, I was pulled out of his dreams as quickly as I entered them. I woke up in my dorm room, shivering and crying in my bed.

I heard the shuffle of footsteps as my best friend Dominique Weasley pulled my red hangings away from my bed, hopping in next to me and shutting them again. We always did this ever since our first year when Dom got scared listening to thunder.

I saw her blue eyes fill with concern and she pulled me close for a hug. "What happened Lexie?" she said as she stroked my chocolate coloured hair that spilled in waves down my back. I immediately felt better about the special name that only Dominique used for me. Just as I was the only person allowed to call her Dommie. Nobody was allowed to use those names. _Nobody. _I sighed, "It was James… I was in his dreams again and he got upset with me and…" I broke off after a new wave of tears engulfed me.

"Shh… it was only a dream, right? And besides he won't know that it was actually real anyway…" Dominique said trying to calm me down.

"Of course he won't. He might remember it but he won't know it's real unless I tell him… And I don't plan on doing that." I sniffed. I lay back down in bed, trying to fall asleep.

My last thought before I fell back asleep was that Quidditch try outs were going to be hell tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*James' POV*

I opened my eyes as I heard my alarm going off and sat up in bed; remembering the dream I had last night. Dria was in it. My Dria. Well… At least I hoped she would be mine. The girl I've liked since first year when I met her on the train in a compartment chattering away to Dom. I sighed. The dream from last night seemed so real… I felt so hurt when she said that she couldn't trust me. How could she not know that I'd never treat her badly? I wouldn't ever do that to Alex. Seeing her hurt would break my heart.

What am I thinking? It was just a dream anyway. I got up out of bed and started walking over to the bathroom for a shower. Today was going to be a long day…

*Alex's POV*

I sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Nearby were my dorm mates Phoebe and Liora. Shaylin also slept in our dorm but she spent all morning fixing her make up before coming down to the Great Hall so it's not like we expected her there. I was so tired and all I wanted to do was let my head fall back into my scrambled eggs. Ugh egg-y hair.

I looked up as James entered the Hall and out of the corner of my eye I saw Dom smirking at me; which I ignored. He looked amazing. His messy hair was still damp from a shower and he had his trade mark smirk on his face as he sat down across from me and Dommie. He winked at a couple of girls down the table and I rolled my eyes. He turned back and grinned at the pair of us. "Morning ladies".

We replied with "mornings" although much less enthusiastically. He reached over and poked us in the face. "Aw, what's wrong with you guys?"

I couldn't help but smile weakly at him. "Not enough sleep" we both chorused. I had decided when I woke up to act normal as if nothing had happened in the dream. So far it seemed as though it hadn't worried him; he was still his normal, cheery self.

I looked up as I saw my brother and sister walk into the hall. (We're triplets). I watched as my sister Sophia walked over to the Ravenclaw table, her dark red hair perched in a messy bun, after smiling my way. Then saw my brother as he strolled up to me and gave me a big hug then walked over to the Slytherin table. The jerk had seen my aura… Ethan knew I was in a bad mood. I scowled over at the mess of chocolate brown hair until his brown eyes met my olive green ones. He smirked.

Oh… and another thing about my life… My brother and sister. Yeah they have gifts too. Sophia has telepathy, although somewhat restricted. See, she has to have a connection to the person to read their thoughts. She either has to have physical contact with the person or to have a strong connection to the person she's trying to read.

And Ethan… Well, he could see auras. (They are pretty much the colours of a person's soul… Different colours mean different things. They can also the moods a person is feeling at the time). Yeah… we Harpers are a weird bunch. You'll get used to it.

I pushed my eggs away from me and got funny looks from Dominique and James as I stood up. "I'm not hungry anymore. I'm just gonna go for a walk. I'll see you guys later" I smiled and walked off but not before I heard James say to Dom, "What's wrong with her?"

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the hall and through the castle doors and out to the lake. It was the place I liked to go to clear my head.

I sat down and stared out at the sparkling water, the wind whipping my hair around my face but I didn't care. I was home again now…

I bit my lip as I thought about Quidditch try outs this afternoon. James had been made captain this year and had begged me to try out this year after seeing me play at the Burrow in the holidays.

Of course James wouldn't take no for an answer so I was made to promise I would try out. I was so scared, what if I'm not good enough? I was also determined to make everything seem normal with James, I had to. What if he guessed that what he dreamt was real? He'd hate me!

I checked my watch and swore I was going to be late for Potions. I scrambled to my feet, my bag in my hand and sprinted in the castle and down to the dungeons. I arrived with a minute to spare and slid into my seat between Dom and James. I sighed and attempted to catch my breath as the Professor explained the Potions we would be learning for our NEWTs next year.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Freddie making faces at James behind the Professor's back and rolled my eyes, a small smile on my face. Oh yeah Freddie is _another_ one of Dominique's and James' cousins… Believe me the Weasley's had loads of kids. In fact most of Gryffindor house consisted of Weasley's. To clarify, there were 12 Weasley/Potter children, Victoire, Dom, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Freddie, Roxanne, Rose, Hugo, James, Al, l

I sat in my dorm chatting away to 'Nique while doing my homework that afternoon. I definitely needed a break from the endless chatter before Quidditch try outs.

As it rolled around to seven o'clock I headed down towards the pitch. 'Nique came with me, she was already a Beater on the team and was coming to see me and any other people try out.

There were already four people on the team already. The other three players had been seventh years and had now finished school.

James turned and saw me, smiling he put his arm around me, "You turned up for try outs." "Yep" I grinned, liking how warm I became when his arm was put around my shoulders. "Is there many others trying out Seeker?" I said quietly.

"Only one… Don't worry Dria, you'll do great" he kissed my forehead and walked off leaving me with my mouth hanging open in shock. Yep, I resembled a fish. Charming, I know.

"Seekers over here, we'll have your try outs first".

I bit my lip as the butterflies started moving around in my stomach… Who am I kidding? They were more like humongous hippogriff's stomping around in there. Oh boy, this sure sound like it's going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into the middle of the pitch with the other possible seeker. James smiled at us as he spoke. "Okay then, Alex and Jack, it's pretty simple, whoever catches the snitch first, is the new seeker. Dom, can you let out the snitch, please?"

Jack, a tall, lanky looking boy, and I nodded as we hovered on our brooms.

The snitch was released and flew away, and James blew his whistle.

I flew off, circling the pitch, while I could hear James organising the chaser try outs. I saw them fly off and start their game.

I kept my eye on Jack, as it started to get darker. I shot up higher in the air, circling the pitch a couple more times, looking for a hint of gold.

I was starting to get disheartened, I had been looking for quite a while... When I saw a hint of gold near James' right ear. I zoomed off up the pitch towards James as I heard Jack catching up to me. James, who saw what happened, flew out of the way as Jack and I flew towards the snitch.

I tilted my broom forward, as did Jack, and reached my arm out, fingertips just out of reach of the snitch as Jack tugged on the end of my broom and I fell over the front of the broom, catching the snitch in my hand.

I was falling fast towards the ground as I cast a spell to slow myself down and summon my broom. My broom flew into my hand a couple of metres before the ground and I swung my leg around my broom as I spun towards the ground, pulling up the handle of my broom.. But, it was too late, I felt myself fall onto the grass. I slowly stood, steadying myself and ignoring the dizzy feeling and held up my arm in the air, still clutching the snitch with my left hand. I held it up so James could see. I heard a whooping noise and touched my broom back to the ground as I saw Jack shoot a frosty eyed glare my way before stalking off the pitch.

*James POV*

I ran over and wrapped my arms around her, cheering. "You did it!" I cleared my throat, realising that I sounded way too excited and my voice was still too high-pitched from the nerves I got, watching Dria fall off her broom, to ever sound normal.

"Congrats Dria, you're our new seeker.." I said as I slowly pulled away from her. "I can't wait to see Al's face when he realises how good you play! We are so gunna kick his ass!"

Dria laughed, her olive green eyes twinkling at me.. I sighed, laughing a little too, mainly because she was laughing. I loved her laugh; there was no way you could hear it and not feel happy, and her eyes! Oh gosh, her eyes! To most people, they would seem boring because they were an olive green; but they're amazing. You just have to see them up close..

They have little flecks of brown, right near her pupils and they always showed her emotion... Which was definitely the most amazing thing about them..

I mentally shook myself. _Gosh, I sound like a sap! Damn Alex Harper, and her ability to make me all mushy! I'm James __Sirius__ Potter, for Merlin's sake! I could go out with practically any girl at this school, and I choose to fall for the one girl, who doesn't want me back. __Typical. _

I sighed and moved away from her as Dominique, Freddie and Hugo came to give her hugs. I hurriedly covered my ears, as I heard Dom squealing at Dria and jumping up and down, grinning. Even though the pain in my ears was overwhelming, I couldn't help the small smile on my face.

We finally had our team made for the Cup; Freddie and Dom as Beaters, Hugo as Keeper, Alex as Seeker and two new chasers who were unbelievable.. How could we not win?

I sauntered off to the change rooms in need of a shower, leaving the others to celebrate.

**ALEX'S POV**

My stomach did this weird little flip-flop (_yes, it flip-flopped)_ as James threw his arms around me and yelled, "You did it!" in my ear. I smiled brightly and laughed at him, unbelievably happy that he was proud of me.

Then I had Dom jumping up and down, hugging me, and squealing like a crazy person. I rolled my eyes, hugging her back.

When I was finally released, Dom and I grudgingly made our way back to the castle, and the long walk to Gryffindor castle. Kicking the dorm room door open, I walked over to my bed and fell flat, asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.


End file.
